ODST
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: A series of assassinations and murders of important republic officials and senators have been happening all over coruscant, keeping the planet on lockdown, but we soon realize that our favorite ODST is behind these assassinations. Though as forces move to find out the truth, they find that things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of clones walked down the street doing there regular patrol through one of the many residential sectors of coruscant "hey blue, did you hear about the chancellors assassination last month" Storm asked as they walked down the street, "yeah, I heard a man in black and red armor sniped sniped him in the head with a slug thrower" blue answered. "slug thrower, where the hell do you get those" storm said with surprise in his voice, "I don't know but they want us on the look out for him" they continued walking when they suddenly got a transmission from there commanding officer. "blue, storm, I need you two to check out a noise complaint at a apartment complex, I'll send you the coordinates" the commanding officer said then sent the coordinates to them. The coordinates where not far from them so they quickly set off, "what do you think we'll find" blue asked as they walked towards the apartment building "probable some partying kids" storm said with a laugh.

When they reached the location it was a place they knew to well "I'm not surprised that it came from here" storm said as they both looked at the complex. "We've been here to many times" storm said with a groan as he looked at the complex. "I know, but we got to do it" blue also said with a groan, they both walked into the apartment complex and started to walk up to the top level since there was no elevator

There was 26 levels and they walked all the way to the top to talk to the person who complained about the noise. After 10 minutes of walking up the stairs they finally made it to the to the top floor. When they made it to the top floor they could hear people grunting, like there trying to open something.

There was a few people outside a door trying to break into it so the two clones ran to the group of people.

"Everyone back away from the door" the two clones said as they raised there blasters at them. They all raised there hands and slowly backed away from the door "thank god your here, someone in black armor broke into the apartment with senator maldona and and is doing something to him" a women said as she pointed at the door. The two clones looked at each other "are you sure it was senator maldona"blue asked, they all nodded quickly. "alright then, we need all of you to evacuate this floor while we deal with this" storm said to the group of people, they all nodded the headed for the stairwell.

Storm open up a com channel "Commander we have a location on the missing senator maldona and we are there now, we're going to need some backup" Storm said into his com link, "we are on our way and will be there in 5 minutes, secure the floor" the commander ordered then the com went blank.

_pov_change_

"please let me go I'll give you anything" maldona cried as I pulled out my silenced pistol from it's holder, I stared at the senators tortured body through my odst helmet then I brought my gun up to his head. "NO PLEASE" the senator cried again as he tried to save himself one last time, but that did nothing because in the next few seconds I pulled the trigger ' **bang** '. The bullet penetrated his skull killing him instantly and turned his brain to mush, I put my gun back into it's holster and wiped the blood off my visor.

I sighed then walked back to the computer terminal in the room "Roland contact the UEG now and keep our signal hidden" I ordered the AI "yes sir" Roland responded with a smile then opened a channel with our hidden satellite in orbit. A familiar UNSC insignia appeared up on the screen and a minute later a table filled with top UNSC generals appeared on the screen. Everyone was quiet at first but Lord Hood soon spoke "ah rookie the one in only, now I take it you eliminated all the targets assigned to you" Lord Hood said seriously. "yes sir I have, Roland is sending you the documents now" I said without emotion, all of the generals in the room looked down at there tablets and swiped through the pictures, video's, and information.

Lord Hood looked up with a smile and nodded "good job rookie, we'll be sending a ship to pick in three days at the trans galactic spaceport 387ml southwest of your position, but you have to pick someone up for us on our way there and her location will be sent to you". I looked at Lord Hood through the screen with a eyebrow raised under my helmet "may I ask who this women is", "she is a young Togruta female and is a former padawan of the Jedi master Anakin Skywalker" Lord Hood said seriously.

My eyes widened a little "A Jedi, I thought we weren't making contact with them till there civil war is over" I said with surprise in my voice, "we aren't, we need a more agents that know this galaxy and she accepted our offer and is just waiting for pick up, and you will meet her tomorrow, contact us when you reach the ship, over and out" and with that said the screen went dark and the signal was cut. I sighed again "did you get the info" I asked Roland who nodded "good, wipe the computer clean, we need to leave".

I walked over to a table by the now dead senator and I grabbed my silenced smg checked the ammo in it then strapped it around my back "ROOKIE we need to go now, republic forces have surrounded the building and are outside the door" Roland yelled. I looked towards the door and suddenly heard multiple footsteps outside of it "shit", I ran back to the computer grabbed Roland out of the counsel then smashed the computer screen and keyboard

I activated my jet pack, backed up from one of the windows then ran towards it and right before I jumped out the window the door blew open. I smashed out of the window as clones poured into the room, I turned in mid air and threw a grenade back into the apartment, killing a few when it exploded. I started falling towards the ground but I used my jet pack to slow my decent then flew into an alleyway towards a speeder I stole a few days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finally finished the chapter so there you go, Just to let everyone know I'm not the best writer so don't expect top top quality, but ANYWAYS I still hope you read it and leave a review!**

After my escape from the apartment building I have been pursued by the republic for the past hour and if I didn't find a way to lose them I would be caught soon. I ran across the metal roof of one of the many skyscrapers that were scattered across coruscant as several republic gunships surrounded me and shined there searchlight on me so they wouldn't lose me but I could sense something was wrong because they haven't tried to shoot me or ram me with there ships. I continued running across the sky scraper but I was force to stop when I reached the edge. I looked down the side and saw how far the drop was to the ground and I wasn't surprised when it was hundreds of meters, I looked back behind me and saw two of the gunships landing on the building and the other three surrounded me from above.

I turned around and faced the two gunships while thinking about a way to get out of this, the doors on the gunships slid open and out came 20 clones and three Jedi. "fuck, Roland download all the files to the satellite so they there not compromised" I ordered the AI, "yes sir right away, and may I suggest using your active camouflage when you jump off this building" Roland suggested. I though about it for a second but was cut short when one of the Jedi spoke "I am mace windu of the Jedi counsel and if you don't stand down we will use force" he said seriously, he then activated his purple light saber. The clones raised there blasters at me and I raised my hands above my head, the three Jedi started slowly walking forward along with the other clones.

"Roland eject the encounter chip" I said quietly as they stared to get close, I heard a satisfying ding through the speakers in my helmet then I held up my arm and yelled "wait".

They all stopped walking towards me and stared at me "are you surrendering" another young Jedi said with enthusiasm. "Sadly I can not, but I can give you this" I responded to the young Jedi's question, I reached to the back of my helmet with my right arm and grabbed a chip.

I looked at mace windu then threw the chip at him, "now what you do with it is up to you and the rest of the Jedi" and with that said I activated my active camouflage and jumped off the edge of the skyscraper. I looked back up at the ledge as I fell and saw several blue lasers shoot into the air, I looked back towards the ground and activated my jet pack again. The active camouflage made me disappear as the gunships that flew down after me couldn't see me. I easily escaped after that and flew away into the coruscant skyline.  
_

I watched as the mysterious armored man cloaked himself and jump off the edge of the building, the clones fired at where he was but I already know he escaped. The clones and the other two Jedi raced to the edge to try and spot the armored man but he was cloaked and you could not see him.

The clone captain ran back to master windu to tell him "it seems we have lost him master Jedi" the clone said with disappointment in his voice. "ramp up patrols and searches, and stop anyone who has that armor and helmet, bring him to the Jedi counsel if you find him" I ordered the clone captain "yes sir" he said then ran over to one of the two gunships.

I looked at the chip that the mysterious armored man gave to me ' _now what you do with it is up to you and the rest of the Jedi'._ I looked up from the chip and saw the other two Jedi walk up to me. "Now what are we going to do with that" a younger Jedi asked curiously, I looked at  
her "like the man said, it's up to us"

 __time_skip__

When master windu made it back to the Jedi temple he set off to find Yoda, he needed to talk with him about the chip that was given him. He walked to the Jedi counsel cambers but Yoda wasn't there so he had to search the rest of the temple find him. He searched many places but he finally found him in the back of the temple archives reading an old and rare paper document. Windu walked up behind Yoda and was about to speak but Yoda held up his hand telling me to wait.

Windu stood there for a few minutes waiting for Yoda to finish reading the document but at the moment his patients was running thin "Master Yoda I need to speak with you urgently" he said impatiently. Yoda didn't do anything at first but after a few seconds he looked back at Windu, "I see you have return from your chase, what have you bring" Yoda asked with a smile. Windu grabbed the chip from his pocket and held it out to him "he gave me this, and said that it's up to us on what we do with it", Yoda got out of his chair with a grunt then slowly walked up to him and gently grabbed the chip from his hand. Yoda looked at the chip then back up at Windu "to the counsel cambers we must go" Yoda said seriously.

 __Hundreds _of_miles _away__

I opened the door to my new temporary apartment and the smell of a clean room hit my nose, I walked in a saw the room looked nice and comfy, but I frowned because I had to leave coruscant in three days. I looked around the apartment a saw a computer in the back of the apartment near a window.

I locked the door behind me then walked over to a table on the left side of the room, I took off my coat and backpack and set them on the the medium sized table. I opened my backpack and grabbed my two light sabers that I had managed to smuggle out of the temple, I hooked both of them to my sides then walked over to the computer. I closed the blinds on the window then sat down on the chair by the computer, I turned it on and waited for it to start up. The screen turned on and I was surprised to see a message for me, it read 'Mrs. tano you will be meeting one of our agents and he will arrive at your apartment tomorrow afternoon, he will escort you to your ship and his callsign is rookie, contact us as soon as you can'.

Ashoka quickly closed the message after reading it and logged on to one of her several hidden online accounts. She quickly connected to the hidden UNSC satellite and a insignia with a Eagle appeared on the screen. she waited several minutes but she soon saw a room with one person sitting down behind a big table on the screen. The man looked up from his tablet and smiled when he saw her "ah Ashoka, I assume you got our message" the man asked, "I have lord hood, why did you need me to contact you" Ashoka responded. Lord Hood swiped at his tablet then looked back up at him "if you haven't already heard about the recent chase of a man in black and red armor across coruscant, that's the agent you'll meet tomorrow" he said seriously. Ashoka's eyes widened a little "you mean the man who killed senator maldona, he works for you" Ashoka said with shock in her voice. Lord Hood frowned "he was working with the sith lord palpatine to overthrow the republic and was going to use your own clone army to destroy the Jedi" he said with a frown.

Ashoka's eye's widened in disbelief and horror "palpatine...was a sith lord...when did you find out" , Lord Hood looked at her and spoke again "we can talk about this later but right now I need you to focus, rookie will arrive at your apartment at 18:00 hours to take you to the ship so be ready, Hood out" and the line was cut


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well hello, my friends! This is a revised version of this chapter and it's mostly cosmetic changes like paragraph structure and a whole lot of grammar issues. It should hopefully read better than before and I hope you enjoy?**_

* * *

You can hear nothing in space, not even the loudest of sounds or noises, and you have an even greater advantage when nobody can see you. There were two ships completely invisible to the naked eye just watching the busy planet. They were cloaked and Coruscant's most advanced sensors couldn't pick up their ships, even if they tried. The purpose of these two ships was to watch and report on activities of the republics planetary fleet so when they make contact with them we know what they're capable of and if they attack we can destroy them.

"Fleetmaster we are being contacted by the arbiter" a communications officer yelled from his post, and the response was total silence throughout the bridge. The shipmaster almost immediately got out his chair and stood attention, he waved towards the communication officer and a few seconds later the Arbiter appeared on the screen.

Everyone in the bridge, including the fleet master, brought up their right arm to their chest and bowed their head respectively.

The fleet master looked back up at the Arbiter and spoke "What do you need us to do?" he asked respectfully, the Arbiter returned the gesture then spoke.

"I need you to retrieve two tier one asset at the trans-galactic spaceport on the northeastern side of the planet, one of them is the ODST you took to the planet a few months ago and the other is a former member of the Jedi order," the Arbiter said seriously.

The shipmaster was intrigued when he heard Jedi "A Jedi, I've always wanted to fight with one of them" the shipmaster said in a happy tone.

"You may not fight with her Satan, she's young and cannot be injured. At least not yet. But like I said, retrieve her tonight" and with that, the screen went black.

After the screen went black everyone went back to doing their duties in the bridge and two Field Marshals walked up to the fleet master. The two Field Marshals greeted the shipmaster and waited for him to speak.

"I need you two to prep your warriors and be prepared to leave at 18:00 hours for the trans-galactic spaceport and wait for the human and the Jedi, if they are attacked defend them, but do not kill anyone, only main" the shipmaster ordered.

"Yes, fleet master," the two Field Marshal's said with a nod then headed towards the barracks to ready their warriors.

 **_rookie's_pov_**

Me and Ashoka have been running and hiding from republic search parties for the past two days now and she has been constantly asking me questions about Palpatine and the others I've killed. Hood probably told her something but I haven't told much more than that they all worked for the Sith Lord and that's why I killed them, and I'll leave the rest up to him

We were currently running down a dark alleyway away from a republic patrol, they had almost seen us when we crossed the empty street but we made it across just in time. We ran to an empty dumpster and quickly hid behind it, Ashoka was breathing heavily and looked tired from all the running they've been doing today.

"Rookie, how much further... till we reach the ship?" Ashoka asked with a labored breath. I looked over at her and handed her my canteen with water in it, she grabbed it greedily and drank almost half of it.

"Only a few more miles to go, oh, and just in case be ready to fight because I have feeling there's going to be a lot of clones at the docks," I told her warningly.

Ashoka nodded then handed back my canteen "Alright let's get going" she said enthusiastically, we then took off down the alleyway

As they were heading towards the spaceport there was several more patrols and close calls as they went and the Rookie even had to knock out a few of them to get by, so when the two of them finally made it to the spaceport they weren't surprised by the number of clones in the area.

"That's a lot of clones," Ahsoka said as they looked over a bunch of shipping crates they were hiding behind. The rookie had a pair of high-tech binoculars and was scoping out the area. There were at least two clones by every ship and thirty or so clones checking identities, all together that's about seventy clones. I continued looking around the dock and after a few minutes I found a familiar purple phantom.

"Hey Roland can you contact the phantom," I asked my AI friend as I watched the phantom with my binoculars.

"Yes sir I can," Roland said happily, there was static for a few seconds then a comm channel opened up.

"This is Rookie of the UNSC do you copy," I said into the mic in my helmet.

There was no reply at first but I soon heard a voice of a Sangheili "This Zora 'Nadam of the phantom cries, when will you arrive at the phantom" Zora asked, I looked around the dock again then answered him.

"We are on the other side of the dock behind a bunch of shipping containers, I think we're going to need a distraction otherwise we're not gonna make it to the ship without being seen," I told Zora in whispered voice since a clone was walking by.

I heard a small laugh through the speakers in my helmet "We already have that covered, we have two ships rigged to blow about two hundred meters northwest of your position so just say the word and they'll go boom" Zora said happily.

"I swear that guy is a pyro," I said quietly to myself.

I turned to Ahsoka and got her attention "Ashoka do you see that ship there" I said while pointing at the purple phantom.

"That's our way out and when I say go we run for it," I told her quietly.

She looked at me confused "How are we even supposed to get across without being seen" she asked wondering why we would just run out in the open.

I looked back over the dock "We got that covered Ahsoka, but when I say run, we run towards the ship" I told her firmly.

I looked back out towards the dock and got ready to run "Blow it" I said into the speaker in my helmet, and only seconds later.

BOOOOM.

The two ships explode sending fire and shrapnel into the air.

"Let's go" I yelled and with that, we jumped over the shipping crates and ran for our lives.

 **_pov_change_**

Me and Anakin were heading to the trans-galactic spaceport one of the lesser-known ports on Coruscant and the council wanted me and Anakin to patrol the port in search of the black and red armored man. The council has sent Jedi to almost every port on Coruscant and we were one of the last one chosen so we had to patrol this one making Anakin irritated.

"Man this sucks Obi-wan," Anakin said irritably, I shook my head with a smile.

"Oh you'll be fine Anakin, besides the armored man may be there," I said trying to cheer him up.

Anakin huffed then looked out the side of the dropship "he better" Anakin muttered angrily.

I frowned, wondering what's been making Anakin so angry lately, but I'll save that question for later. We rode the rest of the way in silence and when we were only 5 minutes away, the pilot telling us we were almost there,

"Obi-wan we're 5 minutes away and I was told to inform you that Ahsoka Tano is leaving Coruscant from this port," the clone said through the speakers inside the dropship.

Anakin smiled when he heard Asoka's name, "Asoka, maybe I could see her before she leav-"

BOOM

Anakin was interrupted when the sound of a loud explosion echoed through the sky. The two Jedi quickly got out of their seats and looked in the direction of the explosion.

They immediately saw smoke rising towards the sky and it was coming from the port they were going to patrol. Obi-wan quickly radioed the pilot

"Get us down there now and contact the Jedi council to send backup!" he ordered quickly.

The dropship flew to the ground and landed in the now chaotic spaceport.

Obi-wan and Anakin jumped out of the dropship and ran towards the destroyed ships. When the two Jedi got to the destroyed ships a clone captain walked up to them while the rest tried to put out the fire.

"What happened here, Captain?" Anakin asked seriously, the clone quickly responded.

"We don't know for sure, but believe the ships were rigged to blow. The ships were perfectly fine when we last checked them master Jedi" the clone replied. Obi-wan nodded then started asking more questions.

Anakin turned around to see if anyone suspicious was running or standing around, and he suddenly saw her.

He looked a little closer to see better and he saw a man in black armor and women in black clothes concealing her face. His eyes suddenly widened when he realized who the man in black armor was and he instantly turned and told Obi-wan

"Obi-wan the man in black armor is running that way, I'm going after him," Anakin said seriously before taking off running towards the armored man at top speeds.

Obi-wan turned around and also saw the man in black armor running towards a purple ship on the opposite side of the dock.

"I'm going to need some of your men Captain," Obi-wan said as he turned towards the clone Captain

"STOP" Anakin yelled as he ran towards the armored man and women in black, they both looked back and picked up their pace when they saw Anakin making him run faster in order to catch them.

 **_asokas_pov_**

Me And the Rookie were running towards the phantom and we were about halfway across the dock when we both heard someone yell stop. We looked back and my eyes widened when I spotted Anakin running after us, I picked up my pace and Rookie followed suit.

"We're almost there" I heard Rookie yell as we picked up our pace towards the phantom, but suddenly I felt the invisible force grab my waist and pull me back making me fall on my back. Rookie almost immediately stopped running and turned around to come back and get me but he stopped as Anakin picked me up and put me in a headlock with his lightsaber by my head.

"Stand down" Anakin ordered the Rookie but he did not respond, I started reaching for my lightsaber but Rookie shuck his head and I stopped. I heard several more footsteps come from behind me and I heard the sounds of blasters being ready to fire.

I looked to my left and saw Obi-wan walk up with his lightsaber ignited "If you do not stand down now we will have to use lethal force" he said seriously.

Nothing happened at first but the Rookie started laughing causing me to raise my eyebrow in surprise, a few of the clones behind me wondered out loud why he was laughing then he replied

"And if you don't release my friend I will" and suddenly six large armored aliens that I have never seen before in my life (Sangheili) appeared out of nowhere and activated their own type of double-bladed lightsaber.

I could hear the clones step back in fear and the Jedi tense up in surprise.

Using the moment of distraction I elbowed Anakin in the stomach making him lose his grip on me and I jumped over to the Rookie and the big armored aliens. Rookie handed me a spherical piece of metal that has a button on it.

"Press the button when I tell you to," the Rookie said quietly to me then turned back to the Jedi and clones.

 **_Rookie's_pov_**

I turned back to the Jedi and clones after I gave the cloaking device to Ahsoka, the Jedi on the left (Anakin) ignited his lightsaber and got into a fighting stance. I looked at the three Sangheili on each side of me and saw they were also in a battle stance, I shook my head then yelled out an order.

"Omega Delta zero three two" I yelled out (tactical retreat). The six Sangheili nodded and deactivated their energy swords, then each one of them quickly got out one plasma grenade and threw them into the space between us. The clones and Jedi jumped back as plasma grenades exploded in a purple blaze.

"Now Asoka!" I yelled out and then the whole group including Asoka disappeared.

Asoka was baffled by the cloaking technology and stood still at first admiring how invisible she was but I shook her shoulder and told her that we have to get out of here. The explosion of the plasma grenades masked our escape at first but clones started firing in our direction to see if we were there. Their shots seemed to work because a few blue blots bounced of our energy shields making them flare and giving them a target to shoot at. But it didn't matter because we all soon made it to the phantom and jumped into it as it was taking off.

 **_no_pov_**

The doors of the purple phantom closed as the clones in the port shot at it, the ship flew out of the port then shot into the Coruscant sky, but they aren't out of the woods yet. Two Republic drop ships came in behind the phantom and started shooting at it. The occupants inside of the ship buckled up and one of the field marshals walked into the cockpit of the phantom.

"Are the shields holding?" Zora asked the female pilot as they flew higher into the sky.

"They are for now sir," the pilot said as she worked the controls of the ship.

They flew higher and higher and they soon excited Coruscant atmosphere, the two dropships that were after they were forced to fly back down since their ships were not modified for space flight.

Zora smiled or whatever they do and patted the back of the pilot "Good job, now let's get back to th-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Zora was interrupted by a beeping noise from the pilot's controls.

The pilot suddenly started pressing buttons furiously "SHIT! We got two republic cruisers ahead of us ready to intercept, I'm charging the cloaking panels" the pilot said nervously. Zora looked at the screens projecting the outside of the ship and he saw the bottom of the two Republic cruisers flying in from above us.

Zora's eyes widened when dozens of Republic fighters came out of the cruisers and started flying towards us "Evasive maneuvers! Make sure to activate the cloaking device" he told the female pilot before he ran into the back of the phantom to warn the others.

The Republic fighters soon reached the phantom and began firing on it, the phantom dogged most of the shots with barrel rolls galore making the occupants of the ship almost lose their lunch several times. The ship kept dodging missiles and lasers but when the pilot was focusing on the cruiser a stray missile struck the back of the phantom throw derbies into space. The missile didn't do much damage but it rendered the cloaking panels unusable till repairs were made.

Zora came back into the cockpit while holding onto the wall so he didn't fall over with the phantom shaking horribly.

"Contact the fleet master now! We won't last much longer without help" Zora yelled the order at the pilot so she would hear him through the sounds of the battle. The pilot pressed a few buttons and the image of the fleet master on the bridge of his ship appeared seconds later.

Zora greeted the fleet master then spoke: "fleet master we need backup or we won't last much longer out here!" Zora said into the speakers on the console.

The fleet master smiled then responded "Don't worry Zora, we have a group of sabers on the way and will be there to back up" the fleet master said then the connection was cut.

The ship took another missile to the hull while Zora was talking to the fleet master and it almost destroyed the bay doors. The shields were low due to constant fire so the phantom veered to the left avoiding a few incoming fighters, but one of them clipped the side of the ship depleting the ship's shields. Dozens of laser bolts from the republic fighters suddenly hit one of the engine's exhaust ports, destroying the engine in a fury of sparks.

The ship shook massively and the debris flew out into space and into the ship, cutting a few Sangheili and impaling the leg of another. The pilot kept trying to evade the missiles and lasers but it was no use because the last engine was destroyed when dozens of blue lasers hit the other exhaust port, disabling the other engine. The ship slowly slowed to a stop, leaving us as sitting ducks in the middle of the battlefield just waiting to be killed.

Zora stomped back into the cockpit and started looking at the ship controls to try and contact the fleet master again.

"It's no use, the relay is fried and the engines are gone, those sabers better be here soon," the pilot said as she sat back down in her seat.

Zora sighed then sat down on the chair next to her, the Republic ships surrounded us and they were starting to maneuvered our ship into a hanger on the republic cruiser. When suddenly the ships around the phantom exploded into balls of fire, Zora got out of the chair and smiled when he saw the sabers fly around us.

There were five sabers and four sabers defended the phantom while the other saber connected to the top of the phantom and started flying towards the invisible Sangheili supercarrier dozens of miles away. The blue laser bolts and missiles shot through space trying to destroy the sabers but the sabers shields held up. The sabers defending the phantom shot down a few more republic fighters in a ball of fire. A few minutes later they were only 10 miles away from the supercarrier and they were closing in fast.

The opening of a hanger appeared out of the blackness of space baffling the remaining republic fighters and cruisers, they started firing more to try and stop them from getting to the hanger but it was no use. The phantom and sabers flew into the hanger opening and it turned invisible again so no one from the outside could see it. The two supercarriers started to fly away from the planet to get some distance from the Republic's fleet and a few minutes later they were thousands of miles away and away from danger, for now.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the revised version of this chapter, or it at least read better to you. So without further ado. Have a good day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, this is the somewhat revived version of chapter 4. Did some Grammer improvements and other things that would annoy me to death if I wrote like that now. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

News of the chancellor's killer escapes from the planet spread throughout Coruscant in a matter of hours. The public was angry about how two Jedi and a squad of clones failed to capture one man. The Senate even puts a two million credit bounty on his head and several bounty hunters from across the galaxy were searching for him and yet no one has found him.

"Ever since the armored man escaped the Republic and its military, they have been searching nonstop for this criminal. If anyone has any information on the matter you are to contact this number immediately" a long number appeared on the screen as the news report rung out.

This report was on every channel and almost everyone on Coruscant has seen it, maybe the entire galaxy, and that little detail got someone in a lot of trouble.

"You were supposed to get off the planet with little to NO contact with Republic forces and NO attention from their media, now when we reveal ourselves relations will be even more strained thanks to you" Commander Hera yelled angrily through the monitor.

Rookie almost winced at that but he held it in "I apologize mama but that was the only way to get off the world in time" he said in a monotone.

Hera scowled "you've done these types of extractions before Rookie, dozens, but the one that ABSOLUTELY required stealth and secrecy, you fuck up" Rookie stayed quiet.

A man walked up next to Hera and spoke in her ear, she looked panicked for a second but regain her composer "Rookie we'll continue this later but if you mess up this bad again it's a one-way ticket out of the force" and with that, the screen went black.

The Rookie stayed still for a few seconds then relaxed, he sighed tiredly then sat back down on his bed. For the last two days, the Sangheili and ONI have been giving him the most shit he's ever been given due to his blunder of an escape, and the possibility of a court Marshall was up in the air. I think the only reason that hasn't happened yet is that of his actions when New Mombasa was invaded.

So at the moment Rookie has decided to stay in his quarters till his next mission, so he didn't cause any trouble with anyone(hopefully).

 **_Jedi_Temple_**

It's been two days since the armored man's disappearance and the Jedi have been searching, searching and looking for any leads that will lead to his arrest, but all they have is the chip the armored man gave them.

They haven't looked through the chip's info yet since they detected an AI system residing inside of it. So in case, if the AI directives are of malicious intent, they cut off all wireless connection to the outside world.

The Jedi counsel men and women were all gathered in a meeting chamber deep inside the Temple.

It was completely silent inside and you could smell the tension in the air, Yoda sat in his chair and looked everyone over.

"Welcome everyone, now let's figure out what this armored man has given us" Yoda said seriously. He slowly walked over to the machine and inserted the chip, the room darkened and the holo projector started up.

A single blue dot appeared and started blinking at a steady pace, it turned red a few times but nothing else happened. Windu waved to a clone who started typing in some commands and suddenly an unknown insignia appeared(UNSC logo).

The Jedi have never seen anything like this before, especially the unknown language "Jedi Username needed before access" the sudden voice made a few jump slightly.

"Sir my console is unresponsive," a clone said as the console suddenly sparked then powered down. The Jedi turned back to the image but instead of insignia, a yellow man stood there (Roland).

"Jedi username needed for access," the yellow man said again with a smile. All of the eyes landed on Yoda because if he wasn't allowed in, nobody was.

Yoda looked around the room then nodded, he walked forward "Jedi Grand Master Yoda" he said to the yellow man, there were a few seconds of pause then he clapped his hand

"Welcome Master Yoda, what would you like to know?"

Zatan_Draum_

This entire situation is growing dire if we were to reveal ourselves now there would be war, brutal war. It will be years before we can properly reveal ourselves and that's not even mentioning us assassinating the chancellor. The only chance at peace in the future is if we get those Jedi on our side, they are called the peacekeepers of this galaxy and I hope they can be peacekeepers for two.

 **_Jedi_Temple_**

The Jedi were mortified, the Sith Lord, the last one, was hiding right under their noses. Roland has shown them the video and audio recordings of several now dead senators and military officials admitting that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. The communications between Palpatine and several CIS generals including Count Dooku was also revealing and concerning, how has he been able to be so well hidden in such a watched environment.

The last recording of Palpatine or should I say Sidious was him talking to Dooku about the use of order 66, an order that would make all the clone forces kill any Jedi they saw, and a chip embedded in their neck would make them do it. Obi-wan and Plo Koon left for kimono immediately to investigate it and hopefully put a stop to it, several others have contacted other Jedi out in space and elsewhere to be vigilant of the clones around them and be ready to make a quick escape.

Let just say the Jedi are now more suspicious than they have ever been in recent years, even with the war with the CIS raging on.

Yoda sat on a chair with his eyes closed in thought and Windu the same, they would have never suspected this in a million years, such corruption and degradation of the political system had let this man take power and almost destroy the republic from within

It made them want to get back into politics as much as they hate to say it, but it also made them wonder who the armored man and the AI named Roland worked for.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed the revised version of this chapter, or it at least read a little better. So without furthur ado. Have a wonderful day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well hello, my friends! This is a revised version of this chapter and it's mostly cosmetic changes like paragraph structure and a whole lot of grammar issues. It should hopefully read better than before and I hope you enjoy?**_

* * *

Asoka was currently in her room that was assigned to her two days ago and she was currently watching the news of their blunder of an escape that almost got me killed. The Republic called the armored man, 'Rookie' as the UNSC call him, a criminal and a murderer for what he has done to the chancellor. If only they knew the truth, the UNSC has allowed me to read up on some of their own information regarding Palpatien...and it scared me.

How he was able to hide from us so easily, it chilled me to the bone.

I'm just glad that he's gone, because if he was able to use that order... I don't even want to think of what would happen. But with the way the UEG decided to go about it, it gives off a very unnerving feeling.

I sigh tiredly and toss the tablet aside "I hope there's a training room on this ship, I'm starting to get bored in here" I said as I got out of the bunk and walked out the door.

 _ **_bounty-hunter_**_

There are whispers, whispers at the edge of the galaxy saying that another player has arrived like no one has ever seen. That's all I've been able to gather from this sandy and run down cantina.

I doubt that this armored man is working alone, he would need great resources to do what he's done, and I have my suspicions.

A former ship captain down on his dumps gave me coordinates close to Coruscant, saying he was tracking something there but was unable to continue due to his ship being seized by the republic, but what would be out there. There's only a few lifeless planets and moons in that tiny sliver of space and I doubt this new player would be able to sit there unseen and undetected considering what they're doing to the republic.

If this new player is dangerous it doesn't matter, I deal with dangerous all the time. So I plan on going myself to see what this whisper will turn out be, I doubt it will be anything. I quickly finished my drink and walked out of the cantina with my helmet under my arm. Hey, maybe that armored man is out there and I could get that juicy 2 million credit bounty and buy my friends back home some shiny new equipment.

I smiled and walked out of the cantina and into the glaring sun "long live Mandalore" I said happily.

 **_Count duku_**

I looked out of the window and out into space, a million thoughts running through my mind, as the safely transmitted news on Coruscant played lowly on the holo-projector.

My master, killed by a slug thrower, "how primitive" I said in disgust.

The same as all of our other informants and politicians with influence on Coruscant, effectively destroying our well-orchestrated plan to destroy the Jedi in one foul swoop and setting up a new Empire. How the republic managed to gain the allies and/or resources necessary to do this is beyond my me, but they will find that I am much less easy to kill then my former master. For a fleet protects me from there's, an anti-radar detection apparatus prevented my fleet from being detected, and an army of droids prevents them from killing me... but it still feels like it isn't enough.

If this ally of the republic was able to find our spies and informants so quickly and easily, then in the back of my mind, I am sure they have already found me. I looked back at the four guard droids behind me and used the force to sense the area around me, but all I sensed was metal and oil. I looked back out into space, the news caster stating the price of the bounty on the armored man in the background.

I looked back at the newscast and a small smirk formed on my lips, a plan already forming. I twisted the seat around and pulled out a holo-communicator, opening a line to my vice admiral.

"Admiral, keep track of ALL bounty hunters taking the bounty for the armored man, keep tabs on their communications, whereabouts, and accomplices, I want this armored man in our hands before he is delivered to the republic" I ordered sternly. The fool nodded with a salute and the line was cut a second later, left once again, alone in the darkness of space.

 **_Zatan_Draum_**

I watched my brothers as they carried out their duties with determination and vigor, watching the radar for incoming ships, keeping our communications from being detected, and keeping a watchful eye on Republic patrols that have been somewhat of an annoyance ever since the Chancellor was killed. I looked down towards the consul as a small noise went off, signaling of an incoming transmission from Admiral Hera, the head of the UEG navy. I hesitated for a brief second before accepting the call and moving it to the main screen in the hanger.

"greetings Admiral Hera," I said respectfully as her face appeared.

"greetings to you as well Draum," she said with her arm over her chest then doing a little bow, a show of respect in Sangheili culture.

"Why do you call," I asked quickly getting right to the point, hoping to keep the conversation short so to avoid republic detection.

"A joint decision has been made by the UEG and Swords of Sanghelios, you are to make contact," she said with a sigh. My eyes widened in surprise at her words and all my brothers in the room slowed to a stop, I let out a growl.

"Do they not know what just happened with your soldier, he blew up a space port and destroyed their gunships in his escape, tensions between us are at a tipping point and we haven't even had contact with them" I said angrily as I explain the stupidity of that dissension.

"They know full well of what happened, and realize the invisible tension, but they think that first contact will somehow 'help' the situation," Hera said in disbelief, much to my agreement.

"Then how are we to proceed?" I asked with clenched fists and mandibles. Hera sighed and looked over at her holo-pad.

"They said to make contact, but with who, they didn't specify. So I would start off small, the Jedi maybe? They already have the Intel that should hopefully persuade them to our side" Hera said as she looked up from her holo-pad in front of her.

"Let's hope so, or what we've done for them will be for not," I said angrily, Hera nodding in agreement.

"Well Draum, that's all I have for now and good luck, Hera out" and seconds later the communication was cut. I growled quietly and looked down at my brother's who looked as dumbfounded as me. I turned around slowly, running scenarios through my head, all of them bad and only a few were bearable at best. I looked up and to my surprise everyone was standing still, all looking confused.

"Back to stations" I ordered in a low and irritated tone, making all of them scramble out of their stupor and back to work. I turned back around and walked towards the main holo-table, a huge table, even by Sangheili standards.

"Roland, run the scenarios of first encounters with all branches of republic government, most specifically the Jedi... and make sure to get the Jedi we have gets up here now" I ordered quickly as I looked down at this end of the holo-table. It showed our fleet that consisted of three super-carriers that have yet to be upgraded from there human-covenant war days. There was nothing wrong with them and they still function in acceptable margins, they just haven't been upgraded for human use or have the most up to date shielding, cloaking capabilities, and weaponry that could be applied to our ships.

I looked to Coruscant at the other end of the table and saw its several dozen Republic cruisers and orbital defense pads that surrounding it.

If the humans had this level of tech and ships during the war we would have a much different outcome, the covenant could have even lost. Though our fleets have since been infused with forerunner technology, along with the human fleet, and have since become a force to be reckoned with.

I heard the doors to the ship open with a slight hiss and I heard a pair of light footsteps accompanied by heavy ones. I looked to the left as what I assumed to be our resident Jedi, a young female Togruta by looks of it. She walked towards me while looking around the bridge with the fascination of a child, before stopping and focusing on the holo-table in front of us.

I stood straight and gave her our customary greeting before introducing myself "Greetings Jedi, I am Fleetmaster Zatan Draum" I said with a small bow, which probably shocked a few of my brothers

She smiled and returned the gesture "Greetings Fleetmaster, my name is Ahsoka Tano" she stated. I turned back to the typed some commands into the holo-table, Coruscant which was on the other side of the table, started to move closer to us while growing larger and zooming in on one.

I looked to Ahsoka who looked confused "I have orders from the UEG and the Swords of Shangheilios, that we are to make contact with your planet's government" I said as the information appeared in front of her. She looked at me with disbelief before turning away and reading the information herself, and as I predicted, she looked as shocked as I was.

Suddenly the yellow form of Roland appeared in front of us "you do know this is classified right?" he said with what humans call an attitude.

I clicked my mandibles in annoyance "I do not care, Roland. She will provide us with information that will maybe make the first contact between us somewhat possible" I stated, directing my words at both of them.

Ahsoka swiped away the information in front of her and shook her head before looked at me with an incredulous expression "I don't mean to offend but, your governments have made a very poor decision" she said.

I nodded my head "I agree with you, but I can not do anything about it, so I must ask? Would you have sided with us knowing what you know now?" I asked.

 **_Jedi counsel_**

Silence filled the Jedi council chamber, the three Jedi masters that were there stared out into the city in deep thought. Almost a dozen Jedi have been sent to Kamino to put a stop to a certain order from being implanted into the minds of the clones and will look into the other orders. While another dozen was sent to the senate to investigate Palpatine's private databanks.

The rest of the Jedi that resided inside of the temple was put on high alert, while those in other systems were instructed to tread carefully.

"I can't believe it, he was only weeks away from destroying the republic and we were clueless," Obi-wan said in disbelief. The other two turned to him and nodded slightly, almost not believing it themselves.

"Destroyed, we almost were, leaving the galaxy to Sidious and the dark side" Yoda stated with a frown.

"But we were saved," Windu said in thought.

"But one man wouldn't be able to do this alone, and this AI we received hits at something... larger," Obi-wan said in curiosity.

Silence rang over the three, all of them unsure of what to think, but time will only tell.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the revised version of this chapter, or it at least read better. So have a wonderful day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_To those of you who were disappointed that I actually didn't post a chapter, (I actually deleted one) here's a new chapter for you. It's been a long while since I last updated so the style may have changed a little._**

* * *

It's been several weeks since the assassination of the Chancellor, three weeks to be precise, and for the most part, things are like they've always been. The war raging on, the senate still bickering, and the Jedi still fighting. One noticeable development though was the complete removal of the inhibitor chips that was found to be in every clones head. Which was discovered by the Jedi after the Chancellor's death. Once found out they were heavily criticized and some senators are even proposing legislation to prevent further use of them, saying that our army may be clones, but they're still people.

The Jedi, as surprising as it was to everyone, decided to jump back into politics, fully supporting the bill still being worked on, along with many others. Some Jedi representing the council have already partaken in several debates on the floor of the senate regarding the election of a new chancellor. Though with the sudden interest in politics once again, it has raised many questions. Spanning wild rumors of a caudata to some wild and frankly stupid connections to the chancellor's recent death at the hands of the armored man. Though to the people who know what has encouraged the Jedi so much, it couldn't be a scarier thought.

 __Rookie__

I stood at the back of the worn out and disgusting bar that just seemed to attract some of the universe's most unsavory individuals. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this. but you can only sit and stare at a bar filled with fat and ugly criminals for so long, four hours to be exact. I'm supposed to be waiting for a bounty hunter, one that the captain thinks is getting a little too close to our operation.

He wants me to eliminate her, but if I can buy her out, or even distract her from looking any further, he said it would be good enough.

Though my window is closing, I can only stay here for another fifteen minutes or so, the bartender and a few others are starting to get suspicious.

"Who would have suspected you'd be hiding out here" a female Mandalorian said as she slid into the seat in front of me.

"Nobody" was all I said to her.

She hummed in amusement and laid her arms down on the table, staring directly into my own visor.

"So what stops me from telling the republic were you are" she inclined.

"Your death or money, one of the two, but I don't know which one yet" I said as I put my own hands on the table.

She chuckled behind her mask and tilted her head to the side, slowly reaching up and pulling off the helmet of hers. She had an almost brown skin tone that I can never quite remember the name for, kinda like an Islander back on earth. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her neck with many different color highlights.

"I wonder, what does the money incline, a favor?" she asked inquisitively.

I shook my head and slowly reached inside the duffle bag, pulling out a black briefcase with enough credits in it to buy a planet.

"We need an underground informant, and from what we've been able to dig up on you, you're the perfect candidate" I said with some fake enthusiasm before sliding the briefcase across the table over to her.

"We huh, I must be stumbling onto something big if you want me out of your way this bad" she said as her face light up as she flipped open the suitcase.

 __four days ago__

"Sir, we got something on our scanners" said one of the officers from his post. It was a relatively quiet day in the bridge and I just got back from escorting Ahsoka back to her quarters after her lessons with the captain were done. Despite the impression the captain gives off he's one of Sangheilous most skill diplomates, a master of battle and peace.

"It appears to be a bounty hunter, recent logs in the ship indicate that the bounty hunter has taken it upon herself to investigate and search for our rookie" he said before bringing up a live video feed of the ship getting closer and closer to the fleets location.

"Another one, we need to find out how they found us again" I said with some annoyance.

"Most likely from the last one we scared off" said Zatan with the same annoyance as he walked onto the bridge.

"Should we destroy it fleetmaster" one of the officers asked, already priming up the ships guns.

Zatan stared at the screen in thought, a plan forming in his head. I looked up at the screen as well, the ship looked ordinary and it seemed to be in poor condition. It had no markings and their was only one symbol on it, a bright red mandalorian insignia.

"That's a mandalorian, one of the best race of warriors this galaxy has to offer, to have one on our side… " Zatan thought out loud to himself.

"Don't destroy it, prime the EMP batteries" he ordered before walking back to the holo-table.

I chuckled as I heard the officer grumble angrily to himself, something about how he never gets to shoot anything. I looked to the holo-table and watched as a blue projectile flew from our ship and started to get closer and closer to the incoming ship. I looked back up at the main screen and frowned as the ship dodged the projectile last second, a few red lasers shooting out and hitting the EMP projectile.

Several more EMP projectiles flew towards the ship but as before they were shoot right out of the sky, or space.

"Don't let that ship escape. Shipmaster Sekan, zoto, target that ship now" Zatan yelled

A series of yes fleetmasters was followed up by the picture on the holo-table zooming out to accommodate the two other capital ships. The ship was now in a full scale retreat, dodging and shooting down as many missiles as it possibly could. The little ship was putting up a good fight and whoever was piloting that ship was fantastic, but we only need to hit it once, and there is almost a hundred missiles coming its way.

"That is one nimble ship" I heard one of the officers say with some amazement.

"If that ship somehow escapes, get this message transmitted to that ship immediately" Zatan said quickly as he handed it off to the communications officer. Message? I wonder what's in it? Most likely a warning.

The ship suddenly slowed to a stop, the missiles starting to close in. I frowned and just before the missiles hit their mark, it disappeared from its place. I smiled and turned completely to the holo-table to see the angry face of Zatan, hyperspace saved you this time Mandalorian, but not next time

 __End Flashback__

She stared at the staggering amount of credits for a few minute, but soon closing the briefcase and moving it away from prying eyes of the bar's patrons.

"I would incline you to accept the offer" I said as I moved my right hand to my holstered and silenced pistol on my hip.

"And if I don't" she inclined with a wide grin that spread across her face, her own hand moving towards her own hip.

"Then this little building we're in will be blown half to hell, and you along with it" I said with a smile of my own.

"And if that doesn't kill you, we may have to come to your keep" I said with a bit of dark humor.

Her smile faltered and her eyes widened slightly, quickly looking at all the exits she could find in this rundown building. Her eyes landed back on me and I could definitely see a hint of fear in them, probably because she's never been so close to death.

"I say again, I would be inclined to accept such a gracious offer" I said firmly, my hand tightening around my gun. The one hand she still had on the table tightened into a grip and I prepared myself mentally for a fight, but she sighed and brought her other hand back up onto the table, a ting of anger starting to bloom on her facial features.

"Good choice" I said with a smile before getting up and out of the booth.

"And I shouldn't have to remind you to keep this to yourself" I said as I sent command a confirmation of sale.

"Who are you guys anyways" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Lets just say a very interested third party"

 __Zatan Draum__

"Must I remind you again of the tension that's between us, and how dumbfound their call for contact is? And now I have a bounty hunter to deal with" I almost yelled at the screen of Hera.

"It's not my call Zatan, it never has been, but the governments are growing restless" she stressed.

"What? Do they expect everything to go off without a hitch when we make contact with them? These things take time" I said impatiently.

"I know Zatan, but they don't care, personally I'd rather watch them for another year and let things cool down, but you know bureaucrats" she said with a tired sigh.

I growled and turned around, if these damn politicians want contact that's what they'll get, I just got to move up my time tables. Prey to the gods that Ahsoka's lessons with me have helped her, otherwise there will be a lake of fire set between us.

 __The Negotiator__

"Obi-wan, Why are we at the edge of uncharted space?" asked anakin, who as always, seemed pretty impatient. I just sighed as he stared out of the windows into the cold reaches of space.

"It may seem like nothing but this mission is perhaps one of the most important mission you or I will ever take part of" I said with a little frustration.

"Oh I know that, but you still haven't told me what it will entail" Anakin shot back.

A few clones leaving the bridge laughed slightly and Anakin just glared out the window in response. I just shook my head and turned around to face the holo-table, which showed only the one ship, our ship.

"General, as… persistent as General skywalker is, we are also curious as to what your mission is, only to enhance the safety of the ship and crew of course" one of the the officers asked. I heard Anakin turn around and I could already see the smile on his face, the other officers, along with CC-2224 looking at me for an explanation.

"Alright, but not a word leaves this bridge" I said with a sternly, eyeing all of them. They all saluted and said "yes sir" before turning to the rest of the crew that were in this section and moving the out.

"Why is this so secret?" Anakin asked.

"Because if a situation like this is not handled carefully, it could possibly blow up in our faces" I said bluntly. Anakin shuffled uncomfortably next to me and as the blast doors on either side of the door close, only me, Anakin and CC-2224.

"Our mission. Is to engage in first contact with a possibly hostile force, not much is know about them, but four days ago we received a transmission telling us that they wanted to meet at this location" I said as I looked at the four of them.

"First contact… shouldn't this be handled by the senate" CC-2224 asked curiously.

"If only I were inclined to agree with you, this… unknown force only wants to talk with us and only under the conditions of that we keep this to ourselves" I said with a sigh.

"It sounds like a trap" Anakin stated rather bluntly, folding his arms together.

"I agree with Anakin, told to meet at the edges of uncharted space and all alone, a perfect target" CC-2224 said with a little worry.

"Yes… but the council requires answers, and we're always up for taking a little risk" I said with a little enthusiasm.

"I still don't like this…" Anakin said with a frown as he focused on the blue hologram of our ship.

"This stays between us, do you understand?" I asked both of them.

"Yes sir" CC-2224 said with a salute while Anakin only nodded.

"Open the blast doors" I ordered as I turned back around.

The blast doors opened with a slow hiss and the officers quickly flooded back in and returned to their posts, checking the ship's systems and the like.

"Master, if this is what you say it is, it not matter if we keep it a secret, the entire crew will see it" Anakin said in a hushed whisper.

"Well see An-"

"Sir we're picking up a beacon of some type, unknown signature, and it's heading this way fast" as one of the officers said quickly from his post.

"Can you scan it" Anakin yelled out.

"Yes… it appears to be… a ship"

"Any communications from it" I asked the same officer.

"Patching it through sir" he said quickly before a slight static filled the room.

"This is the Meridian requesting permission to land, we are low on fuel and need assistance immediately." a deep but obviously female voice said.

"This is Obi-wan of the Jedi Counsel, are there any other problems with your ship"

"Yes yes, our hyperdrive has malfunctioned and we are ages away from any system or outpost, please help us" the female voice begged. I looked over at Anakin who was looking at me with suspicion, I only smiled back at him.

"You are authorized to land on pad A-5, but I must inform you that any hostile intent will be meet with a response" I said firmly, the line going quiet for a second.

"Thank you Jedi, you have our gratitude" she thanked before the line was cut off.

I watched as Anakin walked up to the windows and watched as the hanger bay doors that were on top of the ship slid open. I saw the ship come out of the darkness of space from directly in front of our ship before maneuvering down and out of my view. It seemed to be a medium sized freighter of some kind but I don't know the exact model off hand.

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the darkness of space for anything out of the ordinary. There is no way that a ship of that size could make it this far, and it just appeared to come out of nowhere… I scanned the darkness of space again before turning around.

"CC, keep scanning the surrounding area for anymore… guests" I ordered before turning back to Anakin.

"Anakin, I think it be quite rude if we didn't introduce ourselves" I inquired as I crossed my hands behind my back.

"I think you're right" Anakin said slowly before turning around himself, a rare serious glint in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Well I hope you like it, I pumped this out in a day or so due to the 800+ views of motivation that I got on this story in the past two days, so I hope you're all happy with the results. So to all of you that are still here, I bid you a good day._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_To all those still reading this is probably my fastest update in a while, hopefully you'll like it and will read some more._**

 ** _But without further ado..._**

* * *

"I don't like this one bit" Cody said as he held a squad of clones behind him with their blasters at the ready.

Obi-wan and Anakin both stood in a formal pose in front of the clones, but both of their hands were cupping their lightsabers behind their backs, making the clones anxious. The freighter ship that arrived was a run down looking YT-2000 light freighter. It obviously needed repairs and the swivel gun on top looked damaged.

"No wonder they got "stranded" in the middle of space, this thing is a piece of junk" Anakin said in disdain as he eyed the ship.

"Yes, no wonder" Obi-wan said as he slowly clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt.

Everyone snapped to it as the ramp to the ship slowly opened in front of them with a hiss and steam being sprayed in all directions. Anakin's eyes narrowed in anticipation and his fingers twitched behinds his back. The thought of either wait for a person or a barrage of blaster bolts, went through his head. The steam began to dissipate as the ramp reached the floor and as a pair of legs started walking down, the ramp the clones spread out and took cover, pointed their blasters at the door.

"Please don't shoot" a female voice yelled out before completely stepping out of the steam with her hands raised above her head.

She appeared to be a human female wearing what seemed like some kind of green flight suit.

"Who are you" Anakin yelled out, anger clearly showing on his face.

"I-I-I'm just a merchant, my ships in a v-very bad condition and needs repairs immediately, I can p-pay you if you want" the women stuttered out, looking quite scared in the process.

Obi-wan reached out with the force and tried sensing her thoughts, only to feel nothing. He sighed and mentioned for Cody to stand down his men.

"I'm sorry about my former padawan but we are here under… strained circumstances, it would be much appreciated if you could give us your name and show us your cargo" Obi-wan asked kindly.

She looked hesitant due to all the blasters in the room but she nodded and slowly let her hands drop to her sides.

"I'm Nadia Odela, and my cargo is 3 aliens, I was transporting them when my ship started having problems" she said with a hitched voice.

"What aliens?" Kenobi asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know… but they wanted me to ask you… what stands atop the five towers?" she asked hesitantly.

Anakin just stared at her in confusion and Kenobi's eyes widened in realization, the clones not knowing a thing.

"Cody, send your men back to the barracks, you stay here" Kenobi ordered before turning to Anakin.

"Is it them" Anakin asked quietly, still carefully eyeing the girl.

Kenobi peeked back at the troopers who were making their way to one of the elevators across the hanger while Cody stood a few feet from them

"Yes" kenobi said as he turned back to Anakin, the air growing silent between them.

They waited silently for the other clones to leave and the girl looked even more confused. The sound of the hanger bay doors closing echoed and Kenobi wasted no time before stepping forward a few steps.

"The order of light" Kenobi said slowly and clearly so the girl could hear him.

She narrowed her eyes at him like she was inspecting him before nodding her head. She brought her hand up and tapped something on her wrist, her scared and vulnerable demeanor disappearing in an instant. She shuffled to the side, out of the way of the ramp, as several heavy footsteps from inside the ship made themselves apparent.

Anakin's and Kenobi's eyes widened in surprise as two heavily armored and huge creatures stepped out of the ship. They leaned forward slightly to avoid hitting their heads on the ship then stood up straight, a full seven to nine feet tall. The air was silent between them and as Anakin continued to inspect them, unfil he realized something.

"YOU" Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber in a blue flash.

"You're with the armored man" he yelled angrily.

The two creatures got in a defensive stance and grabbed hilts of their own off their sides and igniting their own blades in a spectacular fashion. Kenobi's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jumped in between them with his arms up between them.

"Everyone please calm down" he said apprehensively.

"Anakin, I will explain everything, but you have to turn off your lightsaber" Kenobi reasoned.

"Why?! These guys are with the man who killed the chancellor" Anakin stated angrily, looking like he was about to jump towards them.

"Because if you strike them it could start a war, and we're already busy fighting one as it is" Kenobi explained.

Anakin looked at Kenobi then back at the two creatures, the silence growing tenser by the second.

"Fine." he said reluctantly, deactivating his lightsaber and standing back up strait.

"But I don't trust them" he said in spite.

"That makes two of us" said the creature in gold armor on the right, his voice sending a shiver down Cody's back.

Kenobi let out a sigh of relief and gave Anakin one last warning glance before turning to the two creatures.

"I apologize for that, shouldn't we introduce ourselves" Kenobi said with a smile, hoping to ease the tension.

It was silent for another few seconds before the creatures nodded, the women coming forward first.

"My true name is Akio Nimada, ONI operative and representative of the United Earth Government" Akio introduced

Kenobi nodded and Anakin growled almost in response.

"My name is Zatan Draum, fleetmaster of the reconnaissance fleet, Serenity, representative of the Swords of Sanghelios" Zatan said deeply.

"I'm there guard" the other creature in magenta armor said flatly, not giving his name.

Kenobi nodded in appreciation "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, representative of the Jedi order, and this is Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker" Kenobi introduced, Anakin staying quiet with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Would we all like to move to a more, secluded area" Kenobi offered.

"No, this meeting will be brief" Akio said sternly.

"Alright then, let's start out simple, why do you only want to talk to us and not the Senate or… the Chancellor" Kenobi asked, still cautious off the subject.

"We are being forced to make contact with you by those above us, and the Jedi are the path of least resistance. The Senate and, upcoming Chancellor, are deeply politicized, and would most likely want to drag us into your war" Zatan said deeply.

"Are you considering coming forward to the Senate anytime soon" Kenobi asked.

"No" Akio stated.

Kenobi hummed in acknowledgement and turned back to Anakin and Cody who were a few feet behind him.

"Obi-wan, we shouldn't trust these people" Anakin said in a hushed tones, still carefully eyeing the three newcomers.

"If I may, I wouldn't necessarily rule out trusting them, but how they're handling this situation makes me suspicious" Cody said quietly as well.

Kenobi nodded, slowly crossing his arms and scratching his beard. He turned back to them and eyed them carefully as well, especially the two taller ones.

"We know what species you are Akio, but what species's are you Fleetmaster" kenobi inquired.

"My species name is Sangheili, we're an honor driven society and are a warrior race, but we have… calmed down over the past few decades" Zatan explained.

"Is there any other major powers or species from where you're from" Kenobi asked.

"In terms of major powers, no, but a diminishing group called the covenant still causes problems among the edges of our territories" Satan explained with malice in his voice.

"The covenant?"

"The covenant is a militarized group with religious leaders who believe that an ancient long dead civilization are their God's, and we were at war with them for a good thirty years over it, before it ended 15 years ago, 27 trillion lives were lost" Akio said solemnly.

"You won?" Kenobi asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but only because the Sangheili were betrayed by them and decided to side with us… and even still it was a close fight… " Akio said quietly, a look of pain spreading across her face.

"Well I'm sorry for your-"

"Alright, I can't hold it in any longer, why did you kill the Chancellor" Anakin interrupted, causing both Akio and Kenobi to glare at him.

"I see you finally asked the big question Skywalker, given that you and the clone are the only ones who doesn't know" Zatan said bluntly.

"What?" Anakin said with confusion and quickly turning to Obi-wan for answers.

"We killed him because he was the Sith Lord you couldn't find" Akio said roughly while wiping away a stray tear.

Anakin's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, a plethora of emotions appearing on his face before the sound of his lightsaber hitting the ground echoed through the hanger

"Sith Lord… but how? The Jedi couldn't even find him?" Cody demanded while he moved his hand to his blaster pistol.

"That I believe, should be explained to you by general Kenobi" Zatan said flatly before Akio turned around and made her way back up the ramp. The guard went back up the ramp next and the sound of the engine firing up echoed through the hanger..

"Wait! You said you were going to be giving us something?" Kenobi asked quickly as be took a few more steps forward.

"Oh yes, it's already on your personal computer in your quarters general" he said as he raised his right arm over his chest and bowed.

"We shall contact you when we decide to converse with you again, and I suggest you keep your former apprentice from attending our next meeting" Zatan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He straightened back up and turned around, he stepped onto the ramp and the ship began to lift off. The ship let out a metallic groan and as the ramp closed completely and after a few seconds a slight pulse emanated from the ship. The two Jedi and clone watched as the beaten ship made its way out of the hanger, disappearing from sight as the bay doors closed behind it.

Anakin finally seemed to break out of his stupor and looked at Kenobi with a glare that could kill.

"Tell. Me. Everything"

 __Count Dooku__

The darkness of space filtered into the room, filling it up like it was a glass of water. It was... eerie, and its sole occupant basked in it all. Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his arms up at his sides, meditating. The sudden blue light from a holoprojector illuminated him, Count Dooku. He opened his eyes in annoyance and glared at the blue form below him.

"My apologies Count Dooku, but preparations for the coruscant assault are complete" said the metallic and robot voice of grievous.

Count Dooku's glare lessened ever so slightly.

"Should we commence the assault" grievous asked, slowly bringing his head down to a bow with his arm over his metal chest.

Dooku silently sighed and closed his eyes, returning to that same, strange feeling at the edge of the space. Every time he tries to sense the strange presence closely, it disappears. But when he moves far enough back, the absence of anything makes itself apparent that something is there.

"No, not yet, I sense an anomaly in the force, its subtle presence makes me worry of our attacks outcome… pull more ships from the inner world's, I wouldn't like to be… unprepared" he said slowly.

"Yes, Count Dooku" Grievous said obediently, the transmission ending.

Dooku was left alone once again in the darkness of his room, his mind returning to his previous activity, before he was interrupted. The cold air surrounding him caressed his dark thoughts as he began to meditate once again.

"Anakin… "

* * *

 ** _Well to all those readers who've made it this far, what do you think of my story as a whole? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to review and what not because it'll help me out, even if negative._**

 ** _But to all you out their, have a wonderful day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my friends, I see you've come to read. Hope you like it as always and within further ado...**_

* * *

Space always seemed to be calm, even during the deadly battles that constantly plague the galaxy. I sighed and leaned my head against the glass keeping me from spaces cold hands. In some way I regret joining them... especially when I think about faking my death in front of Anakin.

If he ever finds out I'm alive... I, I don't know what he'll do... what I'll do.

I heard the door behind me slide open with its usual metallic scratch. Two pairs of footsteps walking into my room, human by the sound of it.

"Ashoka, the Fleetmaster would like see you in his private office" said the familiar voice of the Rookie.

I nodded slightly and leaned up from the glass, the reflection of the other pair of footsteps, a women by the looks of it, showing in the glass. I tried to sense her mind like all the others on this ship but all I could get out of her was a worried feeling.

"Yes sir" I said with a smirk before untangling my legs from their folded position and standing up on the floor.

"You know I don't like being called that" Rookie said with a sigh.

"Then you gotta tell me your name" I said matter of factly before grabbing my lightsaber off the nightstand.

"Sorry, classified" he said flatly once again.

I shook my head and turned around to see the two visitors.

The women on Rookie's left looked to be of ONI intelligence judging by her uniform, her eyes were somewhat slanted and her skin had a yellowish tint, one of the different nationalities on their home planet I think? She held a stoic expression on her face and she quickly tapped Rookie's arm.

"Well let's not keep the shipmaster waiting" he said quickly in response before turning around and walking out of the room and down the purple and silver hallway.

I walked towards the girl and she briefly smiled at me before we both followed after Rookie.

"The name's Akio" the girl greeted.

"Ashoka Tano" I stated back with a smile.

I heard the door to my room slide shut behind me as we caught back up with Rookie. His black with red striped armor still looked mostly the same, maybe a few new scratches if I looked close enough.

"So Ashoka, how does a Togruta find her way into the hands of the UNSC" Akio asked as she cupped her hands behind her back.

I looked over at her and she held a friendly smile, but I quickly looked back forward. Rookie warned me of ONI - or spooks as he calls them. According to him, they may be their intelligence service, but the rumor's of alternate agenda's, and a recent leak of long missing journalists being held in black sites leaves much to worry.

And personally, I don't trust them to much either.

"I left the Jedi order due to... extenuating circumstances, and was left with nowhere to go" I explained as we walked through a door and into one of the many hangers inside the ship.

"They blackmail you?" she asked, unsure of if she was being serious with me or not.

"No" I said with a slight laugh.

"Are you sure? I don't want the lady I'm gonna be working with to suddenly switch sides on the negotiation table" she asserted as we walked around a phantom, her eyes digging into my skull.

"I came here willingly Akio, and I understand what you're saying, but unless you start a war with the republic, that won't happen" I said defensively, keeping my eyes forward.

"And if war between us does happen?" Rookie asked suddenly.

My eyes widened slightly at the thought. War? If the republic and UEG went to war, it would be devastating. The republic would surely underestimate them and the first battle would be devastating to say the least.

"I don't know" I said with a sigh.

We all stayed quiet for the rest of the way as we made our way through the ship towards the Fleetmasters private office near the bridge. I've only been to his office one other time when we were discussing first contact possibilities, so it's definitely important.

We stopped at a guarded door at the end of a long hallway, the honor guards standing tall with their orange staffs. They looked to be more for show but when I was challenged by one during a training session, I learned they left quite a sting.

"Authorization codes" asked the guard on the right, the one on the left eyeing me like usual.

"Victor three niner" Rookie said, the two guards standing quite for a few seconds before quickly moving to the side and out of our way.

The doors slid open and as we walked past the guards I felt their cold stares on my back and I shivered slightly.

The door slid shut behind us and we were met with the Fleetmaster standing in a mostly empty room in front of a detailed Holo projection of the Jedi walked around him and stood in front of him on the other side of the hologram as he thought something over.

"Thank you Roland, inform me of any further developments with the Jedi council's decision" he said to the air.

"Yes sir" said a chipper voice before the communications were cut with the fragment of this ships AI.

"What's the situation with the council?" Akio asked to my right.

"The council is willing to work with us, but they want us to declare our presence... yet they don't seem to realise what that will do… " Zatan said with a slight growl as he observed the towers of the Jedi Temple.

"Not even with the information we gave them?" Akio asked with some hope in her voice.

Zatan nodded his head.

Akio sighed and crossed her arms as she too observed the towers. I looked at Rookie who was on my left but she just shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at the temple and sighed as well.

"What information did you give them?" I asked as I focused on the tallest pillar.

"Just the history of both of our species, how we came to be, what we created, what battles we fought" Zatan said with the wave of his hand.

"We were going to make contact with them later, explain everything some more, but it appears they don't like how we're handling this, and dispute how they approve of our actions with the Chancellor, they're still cautious" Zatan said.

"Sounds more like they're spooked, a potentially hostile government takes out there Chancellor and several politicians without them even knowing, I would be spooked" Rookie said bluntly as he observed the Temple to my left.

"Yes… Ashoka, any suggestions?" Zatan asked as he looked up at me.

I looked to the temple and frowned. If they wanted us to reveal ourselves we would be under every spotlight imaginable and since they're from another galaxy, tensions would run high. I raised a brow slightly as a thought passed through my mind, and it could just maybe work if used correctly.

"Did you give the locations of the Earth and Sanghelios to the council?" I asked.

"No, we didn't even give them our planet's name, just cities, countries, and events" Akio said.

"Hm… you're concerned that if they find out you're not from this galaxy that they'll suspect you for the killing of the chancellor. Then why not make yourselves appear as though you are from this galaxy, specifically the unknown region" I explained to them.

"Hmm… that would shake off most suspicion and we could make proper contact, but the closest thing we have to a planet is a concealed FOB at the edge of galaxy. We did have a small colony at first but we dissolved it after finding out about the greater galaxy" Akio said with a frown.

"Is the planet still habitable" Ashoka asked.

"Yes… but if we're gonna do that we'll have to have an entire cruiser to act as that planet's populace and government, maybe even more" Akio explained with a doubtful expression.

"We'd also have to get clearance from the our governments before we can do anything with that idea, and I doubt the Arbiter or your President would come to such a... volatile place, let alone regular people" Zatan said with a sigh.

"Well, it was just an idea" I said embarrassingly.

"It's a start" Rookie said encouragingly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked over at him with a smile and nodded.

"Alright, let's start going over possibilities" Zatan said tiredly.

_Anakin_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this… how can you even trust them?" Anakin muttered with confusion from his seat as he eyed the hologram.

"We don't Anakin, we took this information with a grain a salt, and despite its source, we couldn't ignore it" I said softly as I watch his reactions.

"We searched his databases and even found some hidden ones, and they all held information of something he was going to create, an Empire. He was going to use the clones… to destroy the Republic, the Jedi" I said dramatically as his face contorted in rage and sadness.

"B-but, how?" Anakin asked with slight desperation as he kept his eyes on a recording of palpatine… no, Lord Sidious, talking with General Grievous and Count Dooku.

"We are still unsure of how, but we will find out the full truth" I said firmly with a nod.

"It's just… he was my friend… I would have gave my life for him" he said with defeat as his head slumped forward.

"I know Anakin, he was the chancellor, and we were required to if the situation called for it" I said with a frown.

Anakin kept his head down with a sigh I leaned forward and turned off the recording and the console. I leaned back against my own seat and observed him.

These next few moments will define him.

Anakin stayed still, Sidious was conditioning him to be his right hand, and was going to use him to end the Order. I want to tell him, but the council wants him to overcome the darkside that was placed on him, on his own and unknowingly. They want to see what he'll do, what he'll say, and what they'll do with him afterwards

"I want to see more… I want to be sure… " Anakin said weakly, determination growing inside him.

I nodded "We'll return to coruscant, and I'll show you the rest. Just… don't do anything rash" I cautioned.

" ...I'll try not to" Anakin said quietly, the same growing determination flowing from him.

He suddenly stood up, his face looking blank as before turning to the door, another… a different strange and unknown feeling coming from him.

"I'll be in my quarters."

_Bounty hunter_

I groaned slightly as I kept my head down, the close by mechanical footsteps motivating me from doing anything stupid.

The spooks, or that third party who hired slash threatened me, tasked me with finding out more about the separatists plan to assist coruscant. I wouldn't normally stick my neck out this far for anyone, considering I'm in deep deep hostile territory, but they threatened my keep… my family.

They're already dealing with the brunt of most mandalorian hatred and we're always haggled by words and actionless threats.

They don't need an a fleet of ships bearing down on them with their guns aimed down at them.

I'd do anything to protect my family… and that means hiding from Separatist droids in the heart of Separatist territory.

I looked up from my hiding spot and sighed in slightly relief as the squad of droids past on, their brown bodies standing out on the orange landscape of Korriban. I grumbled angrily to myself and quickly stood up, my personal radar not picking up anything. I jumped down from the rock formation I was on and ran across the small path towards the command post.

Now why am I on the ancient sith home world, well that's a good question for a more sane person.

I jumped over a small rock barrier and moved stealthily towards a small outcrop of dead bushes and trees overlooking the command post down the steep hill. It was about as large as a football field and I groaned slightly as I spotted several tanks and dozens of battle droids.

"Of course it leads me here, damn spooks" I said in an angered whisper.

My only advantage is that those metal heads are stupid as hell, so I should hopefully be able to avoid any unwanted attention.

I scanned the command post for entrances and exits. The North, West, and East entrances were well guarded by a tank and a squad of droids. The walls were only so tall and not a problem for my jetpack, but from my vantage point I could see them watching them closely. I looked down and quickly activated my wrist pad, typing in several commands to my small surveillance pods in my pack. They're an invention of my own design and most of them had a somewhat proficient cloak ability, but there was one draw back.

They're very unstable.

Four small metal spheres a little larger than apple's flew out of my pack. A small red eye was in the center of all of them and a small electrical current showed on the outside before they mostly disappeared from view.

I took a deep breath "Alright, let's find that console" I said hopefully.

They whizzed forward and quickly disappeared from view as they descended down the incline. I grumbled a few hopeless words to myself and I looked down at my wrist pad, the four cam feeds getting slowly closer to the base.

Two of them broke off from the other two and started to make there way across to the other side of the base. The black walls of the base didn't seem to hold any other purpose than to keep people out and it lacked any electrical overlay to keep any intruders out so that's one option. The two still on this side analyzed the walls for any weaknesses and the tank and droid guard.

There was about two BX commando droids and two B-2 super battle droids, while a B-1 commander sat in the tank with a few others not likely. That was only the outside sadly because several dozen B-1's were lined up inside awaiting orders.

I looked through with my binoculars and there was two buildings, both right next to each other looking over the courtyard that was the rest of the base. The one closest to me seemed to be more of a living quarters than anything while the other had the look of a command center.

I looked back down at my wrist pad and smiled as the two spheres were sitting in front of a small hole in the wall near the ground. They were both awaiting instruction and I quickly told one of them to go through. I quickly looked to where they would come out with my binoculars and I smiled as it floated in unseen. I ordered the other to go in as well and they both started to make there way to the command looking building. I ordered the other two to make there way to the hole and watched the two inside slowly progress.

There weren't many droids in this area of the base and as the two approached the command building the sound of a ship made me jump. I quickly got down on my stomach and groaned as a bomber broke through the clouds above on it approach. I groaned as it got closer and I looked back down at my wrist pad and thankfully the other two made it in.

The inspected the bomber as it got closer and as I brought up my binoculars I froze in realization.

That's grievous's personal ship.

I studied up before coming here and there's no mistaking it. I was about to order my spheres to come back but an idea came to mind. I ordered my spheres to go up the side of the command buildings walls and peep in through the windows.

I frowned as the footage came through. There was another dozen droids standing around consoles and no possible way for my spheres to do anything useful but blow up.

I sighed and looked back through my binoculars as the generals ship landed on the ground with the usual metallic sound. The cockpit slowly opened up and I frowned as he jumped out, his cap flowing behind him. A commander walked up to him and they began talking before hastily making there way to the command building.

One of my sphere twisted around and focused in on them as the speakers picked up their voices.

"Sir, we're ready to scuttle the base as requested" the commander said.

"Good, very good. Get the droids ready for deployment, the Republic will be struck at its heart and be destroyed once and for all" Grievous said in a surefire tone.

"But Sir, Coruscant is heavily defended" the commander stated.

"Yes, but not against our entire fleet" he said with a crooked chuckle.

There voices went silent as they entered the command building and I smiled as I typed some commands into my wrist watch. A timer appeared and I quickly got up and started making my way back to my ship.

"That should appease those damn spooks" I said hopefully.

The recordings automatically saving and sent to the ship for safe keeping.

* * *

 _ **Well what do you all think? Good? Bad? Men? Well whatever it is let me know, I'd love to improve for you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, it's been three or so months since I last updated and I only have myself to blame. Summer is the time to be lazy and that's exactly what I did :). I'm not abandoning it yet but I just hope that you're still interested in this sparsely updated story of mine.**_

 _ **I recently revised chapter 3-5, mostly grammar and sentence structure so it should at least read better than before. Hopefully?**_

 _ **And without further ado...**_

* * *

The entire bridge was quiet as the Sangheili officers went about their business. A few intently watching the screen in the front of the room showing Coruscant, waiting for any sign of the CIS. The bounty hunters information was crucial in confirming the reason for federation vessels leaving their posts throughout the galaxy. Our prices first flagged the massive ship movements a few days ago and it only stopped early this morning. So it only means one thing.

The invasion of Coruscant will begin very soon.

"Are the sabers and cruisers ready lieutenant?" Zatan asked the Sangheili to his right as he observed the edges of the screen.

"Yes fleet master, all ships are fueled and loaded. Recon teams on the surface are in position as well" the lieutenant stated respectfully.

"Good. What of the UEG's… special reinforcements?" Zatan asked.

"The demon's?" the lieutenant said with some anger.

"They won't arrive for another month, the UNSC refused to send them earlier," he said with disdain.

Zatan sighed at his reaction, the wounds of war still open for many of his brothers. The only hope for this crew is that outside forces don't learn of our past conflicts. If they do, political and military threats will seize upon it to divide us, and the month-long journey across galaxies is a long time for us to be on our own.

"Is the ambassador and her security in position?" Zatan asked as he brought up a feed of the Senate building and the Jedi temple.

"Yes fleet master, they are ready to make contact upon your request," he said with a nod.

"Good. Now go and review our plans with the rest of the commander's, I have one final thing to do myself" Zatan said dismissively.

"Yes, fleet master," the lieutenant said with the bow of his head and an arm over his chest.

The lieutenant left his side and made his way out of the bridge. Zatan sighing once again as he thought of his earlier reaction to merely mentioning the Spartans.

It will take ages before the wounds are healed.

He stood up from his chair and made his way to the back of the bridge to his private. He passed several Sangheili before reaching the door, it opened silently and he locked the door behind him as he entered. The room was empty except for the desk in the corner of the room and the silver outline of a circle in the middle of the room.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said with a slight groan as he made his way to the center of the circle.

A small holo-projected keypad appeared in front of him as he stepped into the circle, a simple one to nine human number system its distinguishing mark. He typed in the code, 9379867421, and waited. A wall of holo-projected light quickly forming around the outside if the circle. The code was a set of coordinates for the slipspace communication relay, and they should receive it in a matter of seconds.

The wall of light around him flashed blue and white around for a few seconds before he was suddenly standing in an entirely new place.

He was now in a grand hall, the holoprojector leaving everything in a blue hue. The walls held grand designs and were made of a human material called marble. Columns, art, and many other things were in the hall, but he didn't care for any of it, only the table in front of him. It was a rather long table with the UEG on one side and The Sword of Sanghelios on the other on the other. A meeting like this was never common, and as he looked towards the other head of the table, he was surprised to see the Arbiter himself sitting there.

Zatan quickly bowed his head in his presence and crossed his arm over his chest, his respect for him placed above all else.

"At ease Zatan, we are all anxious to hear your report," the Arbiter said respectfully.

"Yes, Arbiter," Zatan said respectfully back.

Zatan looked back up and the current feed of coruscant showed up to the left of him.

He took a deep breath and began his report.

"The situation at the moment is calm. There are no current issues and the Jedi have not contacted us since their last… request" he explained.

"However, the coming assault on their planet by the CIS is predicted to happen in a matter of days. Akio has sent the details" he said as the footage the bounty hunter acquired played behind him.

A few humans and Sangheili looked down at their holo-pads and began examining the information.

"What is the current consensus of the Jedi?" A human female asked, the UEG's madam president if he remembered correctly. Alison was her name.

"They do not hate us, but they do not trust us. We may have revealed and destroyed their worst enemy, but the way in which we did it disturbed them. The fragment inside the temple has also identified several who do not trust us at all" he said as several pictures of Jedi appeared behind him.

"That is a problem… what does its council think of us?" the Arbiter asked as he observed the pictures.

"Their grandmaster hasn't indicated anything, but the other standing members are wavering upon our decision to reveal ourselves or not" Zatan explained.

"And if we reveal ourselves?" she asked.

"They are willing to help us in the Senate and with other Republic measures... given that we provide the evidence to the Senate regarding the Chancellor" Zatan stated.

It was quiet for a few seconds after that, the Arbiter and President Alison both looking at one another.

"We are open to the possibility, but one-on-one talks with the Jedi are crucial to deciding upon the specifics," Alison said finally, the conversation on the topic ended.

"What about the Togruta? How does she fare regarding our plan?" the Arbiter asked.

"I haven't told her everything given that she won't be participating. But she's already on the edge due to what I've already told her," Zatan said with a sigh.

"How so?" Alison asked with concern.

"She shares the same view as some of the Jedi on Coruscant, shaken by our methods. But she has stated that she is willing to try and keep the peace between us and the Republic." Zatan stated.

Alison looked away from the table, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Do you think she'll be ready in time for her part?" the Arbiter asked with concern as well, his eyes shifting to Alison.

"Akio is training her and the Jedi are also believed to be great peacekeepers. She'll be ready" Zatan stated confidently.

"Good. Proceed with the plan Zatan. Everyone in this room will be here for the next two weeks awaiting your results" the Arbiter said with a nod.

"Good luck," President Alison said with a smile.

"Yes Arbiter, thank you, Madam President," he said respectfully as he bowed his head and crossed his arm over his chest.

 _ **_Coruscant_**_

Master Yoda stood in front of the console holding the AI, his old eyes examining the chip as he has been for the past few days. The Jedi were awaiting their response, the UEG, as they call themselves. The mysterious group that destroyed their greatest enemy and saved the Republic from destruction.

So why did he feel so conflicted, so… disillusioned.

Maybe it was because of order 66? Maybe because of how corrupt the Senate has become? Maybe it was because of how the Sith had taken control without them noticing. Or how the UEG destroyed the sith's horrifying plans for the Republic without them noticing as well.

If a group like the UEG destroyed the sith and his vast network of corruption, what could they do to the Republic and its allies?

"Master Yoda?" asked the familiar voice of Anakin.

He slowly turned to Anakin, the look of distress as obvious as a mask to Yoda. He observed skywalker as he walked closer, fear briefly racing through his head as he remembered reading the plan regarding him, as well as his proposed name.

Darth Vader.

"What is it, young Skywalker?" he said with a soft smile, effortlessly batting away the fear.

The young Jedi stopped in front of him, his eyes staring into Yoda's.

"Master Yoda… " he said quietly.

"Sit Skywalker, much to discuss we have," Yoda said as he exhaled.

"No! I will not sit!" Skywalker said suddenly and brashly, surprising Yoda a tad bit.

"Why haven't we told the Republic about the Chancellor? About who he really was? The public deserves to know!" Anakin stated angrily, almost yelling.

His outburst containing the same complaints and concerns that a few other council members shared, only his was more fueled by his anger.

"We await the response of the UEG Skywalker." Yoda reasoned.

"If reveal themselves they do, we'll work with them to reveal the Chancellor for the sith he really was. If they do not. We shall reveal them, and the Chancellor ourselves." Yoda stated calmly, a straightforward response best suited for Skywalker.

"But master Yoda what makes you think they'll do that? Nobody noticed them until they came to us?" he stated angrily.

"We can only hope Skywalker," Yoda said with a sigh.

* * *

 _ **What do you think of my short chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? Well, whatever it is, leave a review to let me know. I hope you all have a wonderful day!**_


End file.
